Love Remains
by Song Angel
Summary: ...When the war comes to an end, when the games are over and the music fades, love remains. Love will have the final word." Sounds dramatic... But it's funny. See Chapter 1 for summary. HG/SS
1. Back At Hogwarts

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related._

_Here is my latest HG/SS fic. It'll have a bit of everything... Vampires, matchmaking, music, drama, practical jokes and war. So that's not everything. But, it's a lot of stuff. _

_A new danger is lurking in the wizarding world. As new professors, Harry and Hermione find themselves working with some strange new allies. It doesn't take long to see that it's gonig to be an interesting year._

* * *

**Back At Hogwarts**

"Do you ever stop reading Granger?" Draco Malfoy asked, looking over at her from the chess game he was playing with Harry.

"It's been known to happen," Hermione replied, not bothering to look up from her book. Draco rolled his eyes and Harry chuckled. A slight smile tugged at Hermione's mouth, but it was safely hidden behind the book.

Harry and Hermione had managed to form a truce with Draco Malfoy after the war. It hadn't been easy, but they were finally able to look beyond their past hatred. They weren't really close, but they tolerated each other well. And so, they found themselves in the teachers' lounge at Hogwarts, relaxing a bit before the students would arrive at the school.

"God, you're awful Potter," Draco commented, watching as his queen crushed Harry's bishop. "Are you putting up a fight at all?"

Harry glared at him but paused in his retort when the door to the staff room, swung open.

The new Muggle Studies professor stepped in and smiled hesitantly at the trio. She was a pretty American witch with wavy, light brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was quite petite and had dainty features. "Hello," she said quietly, her eyes scanning the room a bit nervously.

"Hello," the other three chorused politely.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said helpfully. "I'll be teaching transfiguration this year."

"Draco Malfoy," Draco supplied, rising and stepping forward to shake her hand. "I'm teaching charms."

Harry stepped forward to shake the witch's hand as well. "I'm Harry Potter, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"Nice to meet all of you," the witch said with a smile. "I'm Caroline Freeman. I'm taking over Muggle Studies."

"It's so strange to listen to your accent," Harry commented.

Caroline blushed slightly. "I can imagine that it would be," she giggled. She was from South Carolina, and though her accent wasn't strong at all in comparison to other South Carolinians, she sounded quite strange among her British colleagues. "I've heard so much about all of you."

Draco glanced uncomfortably at Harry, unsure of what Caroline may have heard about him. Caroline noticed the look and smiled slightly. Quite a bit of what she'd heard of Draco had been less than flattering. In the end, he had felt remorse for his deeds and that was what really mattered. Everyone deserved a second chance. In an effort to ease his discomfort she asked "Is Professor Snape always like that?"

"Like what? A git?" Harry supplied with a smirk.

Caroline frowned. "A... a what?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry. "Professor Snape is quite stern and very grouchy," she told Caroline. "He's had a hard life."

"Yes, I've read about him," Caroline nodded. "It must've been awful to work as a spy for so long."

"The war was hard on him," Draco agreed. "He managed to survive the bite from You-know-who's snake but he was sent to Azkaban soon after he recovered."

"It took us a while before we could get him out of there," Harry added, shaking his head. "I provided loads of evidence, but the ministry dragged it's feet in clearing him of all charges. I guess we can't really blame him for being such a bastard sometimes."

"I don't know," Hermione said thoughtfully. "He seems a little different lately. A little more laid back."

"I'd noticed that as well," Draco agreed.

"Maybe he just needs some friends," Caroline suggested. "He's obviously not all bad."

Hermione and Harry looked at each other and shrugged. The thought of being on friendly terms with Severus Snape was very strange. Then again, they were currently spending time with Draco Malfoy, of all people.

At that moment, the door opened again. Professor Snape stood in the doorway with a bored expression. "The carriages are arriving," he said smoothly, his eyes sweeping over the four new teachers. "The headmistress wishes for all of the staff to be in the Great Hall."

The others quickly stood and moved toward the door, walking down the hallway with the deputy headmaster. Harry grinned when Draco moved to walk next to Caroline. He caught Hermione's eye and she smirked.

Once all of the first years had been sorted, Professor McGonagall rose from her seat to address the students. She introduced the new staff members one at a time, pausing to allow the students to applaud. When she got to Harry and Hermione, many of the students burst into excited chatter. The fell silent immediately when Snape stood up and swept his forbidding glare over the hall. Draco snorted and rolled his eyes while Hermione blushed and Harry squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. He really hoped that the students wouldn't behave so ridiculously in class.

The feast was as amazing, as usual. The newly sorted first years gazed all around as they ate, in awe of their surroundings. When everyone had finished, McGonagall dismissed the students and then invited the teachers to stay for some tea before turning in. The students flooded through the doors, many of them shooting curious looks over their shoulders at Harry and Hermione. "Honestly," Hermione muttered, rolling her eyes, "the war was five years ago. When is everyone going to stop acting so strangely.I have no doubt that by the end of the day tomorrow, Harry will have had a dozen requests for autographs."

"Well, you are war heroes," Caroline said, accepting a cup of tea from a house-elf. "And Harry was famous anyway."

"Don't remind me," Harry grumbled.

Caroline looked at him in confusion. "Harry's never really liked all of the attention," Hermione explained, resting her hand on Harry's shoulder.

Caroline nodded. "That's understandable," she said gently. "Who wants to be famous for surviving the curse that killedhis parents? I'm sure you didn't enjoy people watching you all of the time. I remember reading about you in the paper a few times and wondering why they couldn't just leave you alone once the war was over. I mean, do people really have nothing better to do than talk about what you like to eat, your favorite Quidditch team and whether or not you'll marry Ginevra Weasley. Really, who cares? Not that it's not important," she added quickly. "But, it shouldn't matter to anyone else. You're not a mascot."

"Well spoken," said Professor McGonagall, approaching them. "Professor Freeman, I'm so glad to have you here with us and already making friends. I believe that your sisters have arrived," she added, gesturing toward the entrance to the Great Hall.

Caroline waved to the two young women that had just walked in, accompanied by Mr. Filch."These are my sisters," Caroline told her new friends, gesturing to the two witches as they stopped at her side. "This is Samantha andJenna."

Samantha had dark brown hair and eyes.Herskin was smooth and tan. She looked as if she could be Caroline's polar opposite. Jenna looked quite a bit like Caroline, except for the fact that she wastaller, littlebit heavier set and her eyes were green.

"In case you were wondering, Sam takes after our dad," Caroline said with a grin.

"That explains it," Hermione said nodding. "My goodness you look like one of those American Indians," she told Sam with a smile.

"We're nearly half Cherokee," Sam responded. "Not that you can tell looking at these too." She nodded her head at her fair-skinned sisters.

"Are you teaching here as well?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Good lord, no," Jenna said, wrinkling her nose. "Caroline's the crazy one that wanted to teach. Sam and I decided to come to Englad to be close to her. Professor McGonagall said that we could come visit her after the feast, and as often as we like during the term." She offered Professor McGonagall a grateful smile.

"How nice," Hermione said. "Where are you staying?"

"We found a nice little apartment near Hogsmeade," Sam replied.

The headmistress rested her hand on Caroline's shoulder and said "These young ladies are quite talented. When I went to visit with them, I could hear lovely music coming from inside the apartment. I was pleasantly surprised to find that the marvelous sound was coming from these three."

"What do you play?" Draco asked curiously, directing his question at Caroline.

"I play the piano mostly and a bit of guitar," Caroline replied shyly. "Sam plays the guitar. Jenna plays the flute. All three of us sing."

"Quite well," McGonagall added. "You three must play for us some time. I do enjoy music."

The sisters exchanged grins. "Do any of you play?" Jenna asked the others politely.

"I play the piano," Hermione responded. "Harry learned to play the drums on his cousin's drumset."

"Is that so?" Jenna asked, her eyebrows raised in interest. She glanced at Draco. "How about you?" Draco gave a noncommital shrug, making the others eye him curiously.

"What type of music do you play?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Lots of different kinds," Sam told her, grinning at the way Draco was eyeing Caroline. "We try not to limit ourselves to one style."

"We can say that we don't do well with rap and hard rock," Jenna said with a little sigh. Caroline and Samantha chuckled.

"My goodness," McGonagall said. "I had no idea that I had hired so many talented professors. I really must hear all of you-" She was cut off when Professor Snape approached the group looking irritable, as always. "Any news Severus?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"None at all," Snape responded darkly. "The aurors can find no trace of him. But, I feel that it is safe to assume that his fate was not a pleasant one."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in alarm. McGonagall sighed and turned to the others. "I invited Professor Freeman's sisters to join us for a reason," she said slowly. "We need your help. All of you."

"What's going on?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"I'm sure you've heard of the recent vampire attacks," McGonagall began, waiting to see them all nod. "Well, apparently there has been a massive uprising. Many of the Death Eaters that remained at large became vampires along with several other dark wizards. They are attempting to take over the wizarding world and eliminate those that would stand in their way. However, we do have a source on the inside of the vampire community."

The others, except for Draco, looked over at Snape. "Why do you assume it is me?" he snapped.

McGonagall snorted in amusement. "There have been rumors," she commented. At his glare she sobered a bit. "No, Severus is not the vampire. It is Lucius Malfoy."

The others gasped and shot startled looks at Draco. He sighed and ran one hand through his hair. "My father was bitten by one of the death eaters. He does not wish to take part in their plans. So, he has been passing information to the Order of the Phoenix," he explained.

"Or what's left of it," McGonagall said dryly. "Many of the Order died in the war, so we are at an obvious disadvantage." She swept her gaze over the group hopefully.

"You want us to fight?" Harry asked in a resigned tone. He had really hoped that that particular part of his life was over. It was the very reason that he had decided to teach rather than becoming an auror. "Is that why you hired us?"

"Not at all," McGonagall hastily assured him. "I hired all of you because you are highly qualified and capable. I could have asked for your help without hiring you."

"That's true," Hermione said with a nod and a tiny sigh. "But we've never been up against vampires. And these are vampires that are also wizards. They must be very powerful."

"They are," McGonagall agreed. "And that is why you will receive special training."

"From who?" Caroline asked.

"Me," Snape replied stiffly.

"Great," Harry muttered. "What sort of training?"

"Training in combat," McGongall replied. "You need to what your up against and to be prepared for anything."

"When do we start?" Samantha asked eagerly.

"Soon," McGonagall responded. "I will be sure to inform you of the date, time and location. I need to contact a few more people and set up a place for you to work. Also, Severus is attempting to create a potion to cure vampirism, or at least suppress some of the more inconvenient urges. It is the least we can do for Lucius and others who do not wish to be vampires."

"That sounds really difficult," Jenna commented doubtfully.

"Severus assures me that it is," McGonagall agreed, glancing briefly at Snape. "There may be times when he will require a second set of hands while working on this potion."

Harry glanced at Hermione, but was a little surprised when Jenna said "Caroline's really good at potions." Sam nodded in agreement.

Snape looked at Caroline with interest but she quickly shook her head. "No, I'm not that good," she denided hastily. "I always got good grades, but I had to work really hard. I certainly shouldn't be anyone's first choice as a potions assistant."

"That leaves us with Granger," Draco said with a smirk in Hermione's direction.

Snape rolled his eyes in aggravation. He had thought for one brief shining moment that he had escaped working with know-it-all Granger. With a quiet sigh of resignation he met Hermione's eyes. "Well, what say you Professor Granger?" he asked smoothly.

Hermione straightened her shoulders with determination. "I would be happy to help," she replied calmly. She could feel Harry's pitying gaze upon her, but refused to look at him. She was an adult now and she refused to be intimidated by Professor Snape.

"Thank you dear," McGonagall said gratefully. "I'll let you two handle the arrangements in that area."

"How kind of you," Snape muttered sardonically. He turned and stalked away, leaving the Great Hall. McGonagall nodded to the others and moved away to talk to Professor Sinistra and Professor Vector.

Jenna turned to look at her sisters. "I could listen to that man's voice all night," she said quietly.

"Who?" Draco asked blankly.

Jenna smirked. "Professor Snape," she replied. "I'd listen to that man read a phone book."

Draco looked puzzled while Hermione and Harry chuckled. "That's more than a little disturbing," Harry shuddered through his laughter.

"Something tells me that you don't really get along with him," Sam commented with a grin.

"Could it have been all of the looks of disgust?" Harry suggested, smirking.

"Or all the cringing?" Hermione added.

"I wasn't cringing," Harry objected.

"You were cringing," Caroline said matter-of-factly. She grinned when Harry glared at her.

Before Harry could retort a voice called his name. He turned to see Neville Longbottom jogging up to them. "Hiya Harry," Neville said smiling broadly.

"Hi Neville," Harry said. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't they tell you? I'm going to be Professor Sprout's apprentice this year," Neville replied proudly. "She's retiring next year and I'll be taking over. Apparently Snape didn't know either. He looked very suprised to see me and started grumbling about McGonagall hiring buffoons behind his back."

Draco chuckled. "Professor Snape is going to have an interesting year," he said smirking. "Nearly half of his colleagues are ex-students. One of those former students is Longbottom. He has to train everyone in combat and he's got to brew a potion with Granger. I almost feel sorry for him."

"I don't," Harry grumbled, making the others chuckle.

"He's training everyone in combat?" Neville asked with a perplexed expression. "Whatever for?"

Hermione sighed and set about explaining the situation to Neville. Harry looked on with a thoughtful expression. He'd just gotten back to Hogwarts and it had already begun. He'd be heading back into battle at some point in the future. He looked over as Hermione introduced Neville to the Freeman sisters. Perhaps everything would be less difficult this time around since he probably no longer a direct target. There were no prophecies about him and a clan of vampires. Even if there were, he wouldn't want to hear them. He'd had enough of that for one lifetime.

* * *

_I don't know if I like this... I may redo it, but I had to start somewhere. I hope you'll stick with me on this. It'll be full of activity and very funny. Tell me what you think._


	2. The Hideaway

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related._

_I finally have chapter 2 up. Life has been so crazy and I've had very little time to write. There's not much going on in this chapter, but this next one will be full of action. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. _

* * *

**The Hideaway**

Hermione walked into the staff room looking harassed. She sat down at the table with a weary sigh before looking around at the room's other occupants. Harry, Draco and Caroline were drinking tea and looking a bit discomposed as well. Professor Snape was sitting at the table with her, reading the Daily Prophet. He acknowledged her presence with a tiny stiff nod.

Perhaps Azkaban had changed him more than she'd thought. Professor Snape had always seemed to prefer solitude, but there he was, sitting calmly among his co-workers. He wasn't being particularly social, but his willingness to tolerate the presence of his former students, especially Harry, was an improvement. He could have easily retreated to his office between classes.

"Rough day Hermione?" Caroline asked, pulling Hermione from her thoughts.

Hermione nodded. "I'm so glad that I have only one more class today," she admitted. "Some of these students are just ridiculous. One second year hufflepuff was actually holding his book upside down and I'm not so sure that he was joking."

Snape snorted in amusement, drawing the attention of the other teachers. "You must be referring to Christopher Nalley," he said, turning a page in the Prophet without looking up. "I am greatly anticipating the day that he fails his potions OWL so I will no longer be forced to put up with the little twit."

Hermione groaned and rubbed her temples tiredly. "I just didn't expect all of them to be so... inattentive," she said. "It was the first day of class and they never even attempted to focus on the lesson."

"A bit like having a class full of Potters and Weasleys," Snape commented with a smirk.

"A bit, yeah," Hermione admitted, a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Hermione!" Harry protested while Draco chuckled.

"Honestly Harry," Hermione said shaking her head. "During history of magic, you and Ron never even tried to pay attention."

"Well, you've got me there," Harry agreed with a grin. Caroline shook her head.

"How was your day?" Hermione asked Caroline curiously.

"Better than Harry's," Caroline responded with an impish grin.

At Hermione's questioning look, Harry sighed. "It was a fiasco," he muttered. "The pointing and whispering started as soon as I walked into the classroom."

"Maybe they were talking about how ridiculous your hair looks," Draco suggested, nonchalantly taking a sip of tea. Caroline giggled.

Harry ignored him. "There were many requests for autographs," he said, looking unsettled. "And, one of the seventh years made a pass at me."

"All in a day's work, eh Potter?" Draco said with a smirk. "Tell me, was it a female student?"

"It's not funny," Harry growled. "I'll be supervising detentions every night for the rest of the year."

"Nonsense Potter," said Professor McGonagall, stepping into the staff room. "As the new head of Gryffindor house, you need to whip them into shape. As they say, 'Show them who's boss'."

"I will," Harry said. He glanced at his watch and saw that he still had a bit of free time before he had to be back in his classroom. "Is everything alright Professor McGonagall?" he asked.

"Oh yes. And please, call me Minerva. We're all adults here," the headmistress said. "I was actually looking for Severus." When Snape met her eyes she said "Some of your Slytherins were stirring up trouble in the common room. Will you see to them before your next class? I have a lot to do at the moment."

"Of course Minerva," Snape responded, rising from his chair. He nodded shortly to the others and then followed Minerva out into the hall.

Hermione watched Snape leave with a thoughtful expression. She turned her gaze to Harry when he said "I thought that Snape would be in his office or lab between classes."

"He spends more time among people these days," Draco said, glancing briefly at the chair that Snape had vacated. "He's still not very friendly, but he's less keen to spend his time alone."

"I imagine being locked up in Azkaban would mess with your head a bit," Harry commented.

"That's so sad," Caroline said while Hermione nodded in agreement.

"My father thinks that Snape just needs a good shag," Draco said with a smirk. At Caroline's frown of distaste, he quickly added "I personally think he needs to find himself a girlfriend. He's been alone for too long and a companion would be good for him."

"Well, he must be lonely if he's willing to be in the staff room with us," Harry said.

"Speak for yourself," Draco retorted. "He likes me and he doesn't know Caroline. It's you two he can't stand," he added, gesturing at Harry and Hermione.

"I don't know about that," Caroline said slowly. "He nearly laughed at Hermione's comment about Christopher Nalley and he gave his opinion without being prompted at all. Really, I think the poor man just needs friends."

"Are you volunteering for the job?" Draco asked her with raised eyebrows and a little smirk.

"Yes," Caroline replied. "And I think ya'll should too."

"Ya'll?" Harry muttered, but the others ignored him.

"I'm not sure Professor Snape would be very receptive to that," Hermione said doubtfully.

"But, it can't hurt to try," Caroline persisted. "We've got nothing to lose for being nice to him. He may surprise us all."

Hermione frowned in thought as she rose from her chair to meet with her next class. The concept of being friends with Severus Snape was an odd one indeed. However, he had been polite and had spoken to them in a civil manner. An attempt to be more friendly with the Potions Master would surely be harmless. If she gained nothing else, she could at least feel good in the knowledge that she was doing what she could to be kind to a lonely man.

* * *

Draco managed to convince Snape to go to the Hogshead for a few drinks to celebrate the end of the first week of the term. They sat at a table and discussed classes and the recent vampire trouble. Hearing a familiar voice, Snape and Draco looked around to see that Harry, Hermione and Caroline had just entered the pub. Harry was telling some story in a rather animated fashion while Hermione rolled her eyes and Caroline laughed.

"Ah, here come your new friends," Snape said with a sneer. He watched as they stopped at the bar to order drinks.

"You know, they aren't so bad," Draco mused. "Granger is still neurotic and works too much, and Potter is... well, Potter. But, they are quite funny at times and can hold a decent, intelligent conversation."

"And Freeman?" Snape asked with a smirk. "What is between yourself and Professor Freeman?"

"Nothing yet," Draco replied. "But, I intend to change that."

"Minerva will have your head on a platter if you go about making 'conquests' at Hogwarts," Snape warned the younger man.

"I'm not," Draco retorted, scowling. "It's only Caroline." He paused and then asked "What about you?"

"What?" Snape asked.

"Any thoughts on settling down?" Draco asked. Snape snorted, making Draco roll his eyes. "I think you ought to find yourself a girlfriend, or a lover. Why not? You're not spying anymore. The war ended a few years ago. You could start a family.

"Right," Snape drawled sarcastically. "There are women beating down my door and I need only to select one from the masses."

Draco released a long suffering sigh. "I'm just telling you to be open to the possibility," he said in exasperation. "Don't close yourself off. The perfect woman may be right under your nose."

"I will keep that in mind," Snape replied with a sneer.

Draco rolled his eyes but then smiled as Caroline, Harry and Hermione approached. Snape stiffened a bit, but said nothing. "Hi Draco. Hello Professor Snape," Caroline said brightly. "Having a nice evening?"

"Delightful," Snape drawled.

"Not bad," Draco said lightly. "Have a seat." He gestured to the table and looked at the three newcomers expectantly.

Caroline dropped into the empty cheer next to Draco and then looked at Harry and Hermione. They hesitated for a moment, glancing uncertainly at Snape, and then sat down. Hermione had taken the chair next to Professor Snape and Harry sat between her and Caroline.

"How was your week Professor Snape?" Hermione asked, turning to face him.

"It could have been worse," he said dryly and, to his surprise, Hermione grinned.

"Indeed," she agreed. "I'm sure next week will be much better. The students will be back in their routine," she added bracingly.

Snape eyed her doubtfully. "Many of the students are like that year round," he told her with a smirk.

Hermione groaned and rubbed her temples. "Oh god, they are, aren't they?" she muttered.

Harry nudged Hermione's drink a little closer to her while Snape said "Welcome to the joys of teaching."

Caroline laughed and shook her head. "Oh, don't be like that," she chuckled. "We'll get used to it. Teaching is obviously something that we all wanted to do, and it'll be worth it."

"Oh yes, I'm sure that all of this will pay off at any time now," Snape quipped, taking a sip of his firewhiskey.

Caroline and Hermione laughed at his comment, making him look up in mild surprise. Even Harry was hiding a smile behind his tumbler of firewhiskey. It was odd to be sitting with this particular group of people without earning several furious glares in his direction.

Draco smirked at Snape's slightly bewildered expression. Deciding to keep the conversation moving, Draco said "I believe the ladies need more drinks." He inclined his head toward Hermione and Caroline's nearly empty bottles of butterbeer. "We gentlemen," he motioned between himself and Snape "and Potter," he indicated Harry, "will take turns buying you drinks," he told the girls.

Harry made a rude hand gesture toward Draco, earning a smack on the back of the head from Hermione. Snape rolled his eyes and rose from his chair, indicating that he would get the first round. He gave Draco and Harry a look that clearly said "You can get your own damn drinks."

He returned to the table carrying two bottles of butterbeer. Stopping at Caroline's chair he said "Professor Freeman," presenting her with one of the bottles.

"Thank you," she said politely, accepting the bottle. "But, will you please call me Caroline?"

"As you wish Caroline," he said smoothly. Returning to his own chair he passed Hermione the second bottle.

"Thank you," Hermione said quietly.

"You are welcome," Snape replied. After a moment, he added "I assume that you do not object to your proper title."

Hermione glanced at Caroline and then back at Snape. "Of course not," she responded. "But, I think I would prefer for you to call me Hermione. All of the students call me Professor Granger, you see. There's no need for my colleagues to do the same."

Snape gave a small nod, not really knowing how else to respond. Harry looked mildly impressed. It was a small step, but progress was progress, especially when it came to Snape.

Snape eyed his companions thoughtfully. Potter seemed less like his father than Snape had assumed and had matured a great deal since his school days. Hermione had always been more mature, but she also seemed to have outgrown her tendency to show-off. She had also tamed that wild hair of hers. In fact, she had grown into a very attractive woman; Not that Snape cared anything about that.

"How are things going with the preparations for training?" Caroline asked curiously.

"It is tedious," Snape said flatly. "We have a meeting tomorrow evening once the students are in bed. Nearly all of Dumbledore's Army has been recalled for training, but many are hesitant to join us. "

"Why?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"They seemed to think it was a little strange for Dumbledore's Army to reform without Potter leading it as before," Snape explained. "Minerva has not announced that I will be training them."

Hermione winced. "That could be a problem," she muttered. Nearly all of Dumbledore's Army had been Gryffindors and apt to greatly dislike the surly potions master. "Have you discussed solutions?"

Snape sighed irritably, but it was not really directed at Hermione. "Minerva thought our plan may be accepted more easily if Potter once again leads the way. She wishes for us to work as a team to train everyone. Apparently his methods were effective while you were in school."

Hermione nodded but Harry said "I had a lot of help. Hermione was always looking for new spells for us to work on. I would have run out of ideas very quickly if it hadn't been for her." He smiled at Hermione and then took another sip of his drink.

"We'll probably need all the help we can get," Caroline muttered.

Snape nodded in agreement. "We will cover as many areas as possible," he assured her.

"When do we start?" Hermione asked.

"Tomorrow," Snape said.

"So soon?" Draco asked in surprise.

"We have no time to lose," Snape said heavily. "The longer we wait, the more innocent people will suffer. They are recruiting very quickly." He sighed. "It is difficult to get new information as well. Lucius can only provide us with so much."

They all sat in silence, considering there situation. After a moment, Caroline smiled slyly. "I may have a solution," she said quietly. The others leaned in, focused intently on her next words. Caroline looked around briefly and then leaned toward her companions. "The Hideaway," she whispered.

Realization dawned on Draco's face, while the others looked perplexed. "It's a sort of pub," he explained impatiently. "The Freeman's own it along with one of their American friends. There are wards in place that prevent you from using magic within the establishment. It attracts all sorts of people. The Freeman's sing there quite often"

"And?" Snape prompted in an irritated tone.

"It's a good place to gather information," Caroline said with a smirk. "The wards recognize my magical signature, as well as my sisters', and it allows me to continue to use magic within the walls. We've managed to create a sort of safe haven for many strange characters. Of course, when alcohol is involved, they get too comfortable and the secrets come tumbling out. It can be quite handy."

"Have the vampires entered the establishment?" Snape asked.

"I believe so," she said with a little nod. "The wards allow minor charms to pass through that conceal identity, but my sister's and I can sense when someone is not what they seem."

"Brilliant!" Harry said, grinning broadly. "Will we go there?"

"It sounds like an amazing place, but we wouldn't want to draw attention to ourselves," Hermione said uncertainly.

"Oh it's fine," Caroline said, waving her hand dismissively. "The Hideaway is a neutral zone. It wouldn't be strange for you to be there and the wards prevent anyone from hexing you. Plus, you'd have protection from us."

"Will you sing for us?" Draco asked, grinning.

"Only if you're good," Caroline said primly, swallowing the last of her butterbeer.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well, that's no fun," he muttered.

Harry laughed. "Shut up and by the ladies another drink," he said, shooing Draco toward the bar with a smirk.

* * *

_Draco's a naughty boy. winks The next chapter will be the first gathering of the Dumbledore's Army Vampire Slayers. No, that's not their official name. But, you get the idea. Please review._


	3. The First Meeting

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related._

_Here's chapter 3... It took me a while because I'm also working on an original story. It's taking up a lot of my time, but don't worry; I won't abandon this one. Thanks for sticking with me._

* * *

**The First Meeting**

Hermione walked through the hallways at Severus Snape's side, trying her best to keep pace with his long strides. They'd had a brief meeting about the potion that they'd be working on and were now going to meet with the DA for the first time. "I hope they are not all as idiotic as I remember them," Snape muttered.

"My thoughts exactly," Hermione responded with a small smile. When she saw Snape glance at her in question she went on. "Some of them were a bit ridiculous in school. They came through in a pinch, but I would really prefer not to risk it. We really can't afford any mistakes this time."

Snape snorted derisively. "We couldn't afford mistakes last time," he reminded her.

"Yes well, I was off with Harry and Ron for several months before that battle," she said. "We were so busy that we didn't really have time to consider the fact that we were completely off our heads to be in the middle of that fight."

"Indeed," Snape agreed.

"Really, it's no wonder that Mrs. Weasley was a nervous wreck," Hermione went on. "I can't imagine being a parent with a child involved in a war."

"Imagine being a teacher trying to keep his dunderhead students alive when they're determined to be involved in said war," Snape retorted.

Hermione giggled softly. "You're my hero Professor Snape," she replied with a playful grin.

Snape eyed her for a moment and then said "It hardly seems fair for you to continue to call me 'Professor' when you have demanded for me to use your given name."

Hermione looked up in surprise. "I demanded nothing," she retorted. "It was a request. And I just thought you would not appreciate my use of your first name. But, I have no problem with calling you Severus."

At that moment, they reached the doors leading to the Great Hall. They could hear a great deal of noise coming from inside. "That doesn't sound very promising," Hermione said anxiously, hearing several raised voices.

Severus pulled his wand out of his robes and nodded for Hermione to do the same. He pushed the doors open and led the way inside, holding his wand free arm out to keep Hermione behind him. Once inside he halted and stared at the scene before him. Hermione looked over his shoulder and she gasped at the sight. Caroline and Jenna Freeman had a firm grip on Samantha, apparently preventing her from attacking Seamus Finnegan. Hermione heard Seamus say something about Americans and she was certain that is wasn't a compliment, judging by the expression on his face and the reactions of the Freemans. Caroline and Jenna glared at Seamus and then exchanged a mischievous look. At the same time, they released Sam and watched her launch herself at Seamus and knock him to the floor.

Hermione's mouth fell open with shock and Snape snorted in amusement. She whirled around to face him, saying "What do we do?"

"It looks as if she has a handle on it," he replied, gesturing to where Sam was grappling with Seamus while other people were shouting and arguing around them.

Hermione rolled her eyes impatiently. "We can't just let them fight it out Severus," she retorted.

"Fine," he said in a bored tone. Turning to face the crowd he shouted "Enough!" Everyone froze and looked over at Snape and Hermione. Sam rose and took a step away from Seamus, looking completely unapologetic. Seamus shot to his feet and glared at her, but didn't dare to interrupt Snape. "Stop this childish behavior right now. What is the meaning of this?" He glared furiously at the crowd as they shifted uncomfortably.

"Most of them feel that I shouldn't be here," Draco drawled irritably. "They called me a traitor. In fact, they became even more upset when they found out that you'll be involved in this as well."

"Well, I daresay that they will detest training under me," the potions master sneered.

"He's in charge?" someone demanded angrily.

"Not entirely," Professor McGonagall said, striding forward with a disapproving expression. "Though I will expect all of you to show Professor Snape the proper respect, I will allow Professor Potter to reclaim his position as the leader of the DA. It seemed only fitting."

"Harry Potter would never ask us to work with that traitor!" a voice shouted, stirring others to loudly voice their agreement.

A loud, shrill whistle silenced everyone and they turned to see Harry gripping his old whistle tightly in his hand. He'd kept it over the years and had thought that it may be useful at this DA reunion. He was right; Everyone turned their attention to him. "Professor Snape is not a traitor," he said firmly. "He was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix and he saved me more times than I can count."

"Is there any proof?" Dean Thomas asked coolly.

"There's a great deal of proof," Harry said slowly. "Enough for the ministry to clear him of all charges."

"Well, what is it?" Seamus asked impatiently. "You obviously know what it is."

"That information is classified," Harry replied evenly, trying not to shout.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seamus demanded.

"It means that it's none of your damn business," Sam snapped. Before Seamus could respond, Hermione interrupted them.

"It is not necessary to share Professor Snape's information," she said sternly. "What matters is that he was found innocent by the ministry and has worked hard to protect Harry and several others, including myself. We will respect his privacy. If you have a problem with it, then leave. This is too important for us to argue over matters that have already been resolved." She folded her arms over her chest, her wand held tightly in one hand.

"Those of you who choose to leave, may do so now," McGonagall said stiffly. No one moved. Looking a bit relieve, McGonagall continued. "Very well. There is much to do, so I suggest that you set aside your differences and allow us to get to work." She turned to Harry expectantly, giving his an encouraging nod.

Harry cleared his throat, drawing attention back to himself. "We have a lot of work to do," he said folding his arms in front of his chest. "We'll review old spells as well as experimenting with new ones. Professor Snape and I have also agreed that it would be best to do a bit of physical training as well."

"Like some muggle army?" someone asked in a tone of surprise.

"It would be best to be in top form when faced with such an enemy," Snape replied, his dark eyes scanning the crowd for the person who spoke. "You must be faster, stronger and more clever than your opponent. We wish to prepare in every way possible."

"We will be splitting into teams in the near future," Harry added. "You will learn to work with your teammates in case there is ever a need for us to go on smaller missions. Any questions?"

Everyone looked around at each other uneasily until George rubbed his hands together briskly and said "When do we start?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged grins. "Right now," Harry said firmly. "Everyone pair off!" His command was followed immediately. Everyone scrambled to grab a partner, with the exception of Hermione who seemed a bit reluctant to pair herself with Ron. Coming to her rescue Harry said "Ron, go help Neville. I have something else for Hermione to do." Ron gave them a thumbs up and jogged toward Neville.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione murmured gratefully.

"How about a demonstration first?" George suggested, looking from Harry to Severus expectantly.

Harry hesitated, casting an anxious look at Severus. "I don't think it would be wise for me to duel with Professor Snape," he muttered. Severus smirked in response.

"I'll do it," Hermione said. Harry whirled around to face her with a surprised look. Severus was eyeing her with an unreadable expression.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked her.

"Yes," Hermione said steadily, looking over at Snape calmly. She turned back to Harry with a small smile. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Harry nodded in approval and then gestured toward Severus as if to say "Well, get on with it." Hermione moved to stand in front of Severus, meeting his gaze unwaveringly. Without a word, they got into position and everyone else backed away, forming a circle around the pair. Minerva quickly used her wand to create a barrier around Hermione and Severus to protect the onlookers from stray hexes.

Hermione and Severus slowly circled one another, their wands held steadily in front of themselves. They looked as if they were sizing each other up. Hermione cast the first spell, which was easily side-stepped by Severus. He returned fire, but her shield charm forced him to dodge his own spell again. Spells flew back and forth rapidly, creating a dazzling display of color and lights for the observers.

After several minutes, Severus was able to hit Hermione with a spell. She fell back into the barrier and nearly fell over, but quickly regained her balance. She fired her own spell and managed to throw Severus into the barrier as well. He looked quite stunned to suddenly have his back against an invisible wall. Then, he smirked in amusement, surprising everyone and causing Hermione to grin in return.

Hermione waved her wand in the air and the protective barrier dissipated. Minerva crowed in delight, startling several of her ex-students. "My dear I have never seen someone hold their own against Severus Snape like that," she told Hermione. "Well, done. And Severus, you are as impressive as ever. The DA should be thankful to have you."

"We are," Hermione said firmly, glaring at the people around her as if daring them to contradict her. "Anything you can teach us will be greatly appreciated," she added, looking back at Severus. Severus nodded, but didn't speak. He just continued to watch Hermione with a thoughtful frown.

"Alright, Neville," Harry said loudly. "Come over here with Ron and we'll see what you can do and what we need to improve."

As Neville and Ron came forward, Severus groaned. "This is going to take a while," he muttered.

* * *

_And the fun begins... Tell me what you think._


	4. The First Mission

_It's been a long time since I've updated anything. But I'm back now! I hope you all haven't forgotten me and that you'll forgive my long absence. I'm determined to finish this story, as well as doing some editing on my other stories. I'd appreciate any feedback as long as it's not rude. If you've got something rude to say, kindly keep it to yourself. Thanks!_

**The First Mission**

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks of uncertainty as the Freeman's motioned toward a door in the dark alley. "Let's go," Sam said impatiently, wondering at their sudden hesitation.

"This looks a little dodgy," Hermione said quietly, glancing around anxiously. She hadn't been sure of what to expect of The Hideaway, but a heavy, rusted door in a dingy alley didn't look very promising.

Sam waved her hand dismissively. "We don't want muggles to come this way too often," she explained. "It's supposed to look abandoned. It's perfectly respectable on the inside," she added with a prim little nod.

Caroline stepped forward and tapped the doorknob with her wand. She turned the knob and pulled the door open before stepping aside to allow her guests to enter first. Hermione and Ginny passed through the doorway, followed by Harry, Draco and Severus. The Freemans brought up the rear, watching the expressions of the others.

"Brilliant!" Ginny exclaimed, her eyes darting everywhere. The dimly lit room was enormous. There was a bar with comfy looking barstools and many tables bearing candles. The dance floor was spacious and looked perfectly polished despite all of the dancers. There were three pool tables near the far wall and two more tables for Exploding Snap. There was a band on the large stage, playing rock music while lights flashed over the dancing witches and wizards.

Sam looked around with a satisfied smile. "We pride ourselves on the decency of our business and it's patrons," she said to Hermione. She scowled when one of those patrons suddenly fell out of his chair, landing at her feet, laughing raucously. Sam scowled down at him. "Would you mind not being an idiot while I'm trying to impress the newcomers?" she snapped. "Enjoy your time here, but you've had enough to drink for tonight." She looked up, making eye contact with a burly looking bartender. She pointed at the drunken man as he hauled himself to his feet, still giggling to himself. The bartender rolled his eyes and nodded his understanding.

Caroline sighed. "Most of our patrons know to behave themselves while here," she said. "We have a zero tolerance policy for dueling, lewd behavior and streaking."

Snape's eyes snapped to Caroline while Draco chuckled. "Streaking?" Snape asked with an expression of revulsion.

Jenna snorted with laughter. "There's this guy," she managed to choke out, "that comes in every couple of weeks. He strips down and goes running through the club. So, we kick him out."

"Why do you keep letting him in?" Ginny asked giggling.

"It's the bouncers," Jenna replied. "They think it's funny, so they let him slide on in. They're quick to give him the boot once he gets naked, but it's so ridiculous that you can't help but laugh."

"As if on cue," Sam muttered, pointing toward a dark corner.

Harry squinted at the dark corner and managed to spot a mad looking wizard swiftly removing all of his clothing. Once he was nude, he straightened and grinned. He stretched his arms above his head and jogged in place, as if warming up. Once he was finished he started running through the dancing couples as squeals of surprise and disgust mixed with laughter.

"There he goes," Sam said dully, rolling her eyes. Severus stared incredulously at the strange man weaving his way through the crowd while Hermione flushed with embarrassment. Harry, Ginny and Draco were clutching at their sides and laughing.

Just as Sam turned to summon one of the bouncers, a young man jogged up to her, seizing her attention. "The naked guy is back," the man said, a smirk curling on his lips.

"Yes, Andy," Caroline said. "Everyone saw the naked guy just now. Just get rid of him."

"William," Andy called, waving over a very large man. "Crazy Naked Guy is back. Give him the boot." The man called William grinned wickedly and then stomped off to retrieve the streaker.

"Perfectly respectable indeed," Snape grumbled.

"Sorry about that," Caroline said ruefully. She glanced at Andy and then turned to her friends. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Andy. He helps us run this place."

"Welcome to the Hideaway everyone," Andy said, flashing a brilliant smile at the newcomers. His accent was very similar to that of the Freeman sisters. He was wearing jeans, sandals and a dark blue short-sleeved polo shirt. His short brown hair and blue eyes were very attractive with his tan skin.

The others murmured their greetings and introduced themselves briefly. Once that was done, Andy turned to Caroline. "Are you going up tonight?" he asked seriously.

"We came in with friends Andy," Caroline said, as if this closed the subject.

"I've had people begging for you three," Andy persisted. "I'm sure your friends would love to hear you. What could it hurt to do one song?"

Caroline looked at Sam and Jenna for a moment. "One song, Andy," she said firmly. "I didn't plan to perform tonight. We came to do a little research and I need to speak to you about something."

"That's fine," Andy said, relief showing on his face. "I'll go set up once The Chimaeras finish this song." He hurried toward the stage leaving Caroline looking a bit disgruntled.

"It'll be fun Caroline," Jenna said quietly.

Hermione frowned thoughtfully but didn't comment. She had been under the impression that Caroline enjoyed performing. It seemed a little strange that she was hesitant to do so now. She cut a glance at Snape and noticed that he was wearing a contemplative expression as well. He met her eye for a brief moment before eyeing the Freemans once again.

Hermione musings were interrupted when Andy's voice rose above all of the noise. He was now standing on the stage wearing a big smile. "The Freeman sisters have agreed to give you all a little treat for coming out tonight," he announced, grinning even more broadly at the cheers that followed his proclamation. "Let's welcome Caroline, Samantha and Jenna to the stage!" He held his arm out toward the sisters dramatically as the crowd cheered.

Caroline sighed before hitching on a winning smile for the audience. She stepped up to the keyboard and adjusted the microphone as Sam and Jenna picked up electric guitars. Andy slid onto a stool behind the drum set and watched attentively for Caroline's signal.

The young women played effortlessly. Andy was a talented drummer, but it would be difficult for anyone to recognize that fact when he shared the stage with the Freeman sisters. Caroline's delicate fingers flew across the keys while her sister's handled the guitars as if they were merely extensions of their own arms. Their bodies swayed slightly with the music, matching the rhythm of Andy's exuberant drumming.

When Caroline began singing, Hermione's mouth dropped open in surprise. The pure sounds she produced were almost painfully beautiful. Something about Caroline's voice seemed to pull you in. When Sam and Jenna joined in, Hermione just stared in wide eyed wonder. They harmonized with perfect pitch and with more skill than Hermione had thought possible.

When the Freeman's had finished their final note, silence descended on the club for a brief moment. In the next moment, the room erupted in applause and cheers.

Ginny's voice suddenly broke through Hermione's revere, startling her. "That was unbelievable," Ginny said, her voice full of awe. "There was just something about that song…" She trailed off, unsure of how to continue that thought.

Before Hermione could voice her agreement, Ron appeared at her side. "Hiya!" he said brightly. "That was brilliant," he commented nodding toward the stage.

"Absolutely," Ginny agreed enthusiastically. She looked around briefly and then said "Is anyone else here?"

"Dean, Lavender, Parvati, Cho, Neville and Luna are all here somewhere," Ron said, looking around. "I thought I spotted a few others dancing. Ah, there's Neville," he added as he spotted Neville hurrying toward them.

"Hermione," Neville gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, her brow creased with concern.

"Heard something," Neville muttered to her, glancing around apprehensively. "I don't want to be overheard repeating it."

"Let's not discuss it here," Harry said, firmly. "We'll hang around for a while and then we'll return to Hogwarts to go over everything."

"Just don't forget," Ron told Neville with a smirk.

Neville frowned anxiously but Hermione patted him on the shoulder. "It'll be fine Neville," she said, giving Ron a pointed look. "If there's a problem, we could have Professor Snape use Legilimency or the pensieve. However, I think that will be unnecessary," she added, seeing Neville's face pale at the mention of Snape.

The group did their best to blend in with the crowd. As they neared the dancers, one young woman bumped into Snape and nearly stumbled but his hand automatically came up to take hold of her arm. She blinked in surprise and then resumed her dancing, her hips gyrating seductively to the music while a coy smile curved her lips. Her hands started at her hips and then drifted up slowly, caressing her own body until she reached her neck. Then she reached out to tug playfully on the front of Snape's robes.

"Woman, kindly remove yourself from my person," he snarled at her. The woman was quite affronted by his rejection but tossed her head haughtily and returned to her former dance partner, who was very pleased to have her attentions returned to himself.

"You've certainly got a way with the ladies Severus," Caroline said, surprising the others with her sudden appearance.

Hermione bit down on her lip to hide her smile and then hastily said "That song was wonderful Caroline."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Caroline said with a smile. "Did ya'll get any useful information?" she asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"Neville's got some news for us," Harry said quietly, leaning toward Caroline and glancing around cautiously.

"Already?" Caroline asked, surprised. "Well, that didn't take long. Let's just hope it's what we need. Why don't we step into the office back here and apparate out?"

"Alright," Harry agreed with a nod. They hurried to gather everyone from their group and then the Freemans led the way to a door that was labeled with a small sign that said "Office". The door closed behind them with a sharp snap and they apparated one by one to the Freeman's apartment.


	5. Revelation

_This chapter is so very late and I apologize for that. For everyone that read the first four chapters some time ago, you may want to go back to refresh your memory. Lots of information in this one. I'm working on the next chapter and it should be out within the next few days. I'll also be going back to make some corrections on the first 4 chapters. Reviews are welcome and appreciated._

**Revelation**

The living room in Jenna and Samantha's apartment was unusually full. Snape had summoned McGonagall through the floo to join on this discussion. She had insisted that he go to the Hideaway with the others, but declined to join them, which irritated the potions master to no end. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione sat close to each other, just like they had while in school. The difference was, Draco now sat with them as well. Neville sat next to Jenna, listening to her talk about her most recent haircut with a slightly dazed expression on his face. Draco found it endlessly amusing.

Caroline and Samantha served refreshments to everyone and then sat down to wait for the meeting to begin. Taking their cue, Harry cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. "Alright everyone," he said seriously, "while at the Hideaway, Neville gathered a bit of information for us. Fighting against vampires is new territory for The Order so, let's stay focused. Let's hear what you've got Neville."

"I was sitting at a table with Seamus and Dean," Neville explained. "There were two blokes at the next table talking. I overheard them discussing someone named Grant. It sounded like Grant is the leader. He's looking for something that they were calling a 'triad'." Neville frowned in thought. "The two men didn't seem to know who this triad is, and Grant is apparently refusing to tell his followers."

"Wait," Hermione interjected hastily. "You said 'who'... So it's a person and not a thing."

"Right," Neville agreed with a nod. "It's three people or maybe a group divided into three sub-groups. They didn't seem sure of that part."

"It doesn't sound as if they were sure of anything," Harry muttered irritably. This information was nearly nothing to go on. "How can his followers not know who they're looking for? Do they know why this guy Grant wants the triad?"

"I imagine that it would be very bad news for us if this man finds whoever he is after," Ginny observed with concern.

"Right," Harry said with a nod. He sighed. "So, we haven't really gotten far with this. We can't work against him if we don't know what he's after and why."

Draco frowned in thought. "Maybe we could..." He paused when his gaze fell on Caroline. "Caroline, are you all right?"

Every eye darted to Caroline's face. Her skin was deathly pale and she looked a bit nauseated. Sam and Jenna were at her side in a flash, helping her out of her seat. "I think Caroline has gotten a little too warm," Jenna said, waving her hand dismissively at all the looks of concern. "We'll get her some fresh air." The three sisters hurried from the room and out the front door.

Andy cleared his throat and rose from his chair. "I'll see if I can get anything for Caroline," he said, swiftly following the Freemans out the door.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked, bewildered. "Is she ill?"

"There are a lot of people in this room," Draco said uncertainly. "She's probably just a little claustrophobic." He didn't sound convincing, even to himself.

"Something is not right," Snape said pensively. His eyes were locked on the doorway. "She is terrified of something. Her hands were shaking violently."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "They know something," she said. She cast a glance at Harry and then Snape. "I'd never want to invade their privacy, but we have to know. There could be too much at stake."

The group sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, wondering how to handle such a delicate situation. They were startled when Sam stormed back into the living room, her expression grim. "We need to talk," she said firmly, her jaw tight in her determination.

"Sam," Andy said in a warning tone, rushing into the room. He looked furious and a little bit frightened. Jenna and Caroline came in behind him, their arms linked together for support. Caroline looked more steady, but still very pale. "Stop this now Sam," Andy commanded angrily.

"Back off Andy," Sam growled. "Look at her," she demanded, gesturing to Caroline. "I won't do this anymore. I will not run. I will not watch my sister continue to suffer. Obviously something needs to change." Her tone softened as she looked him in the eye. "I appreciate your concern. We love you and you know that. But, we want a little peace."

Andy sighed in resignation, and patted Samantha's shoulder to show his support. Sam turned to her sisters, relieved to see their nods of approval. She looked around the circle of wizards sitting in her apartment, with faces full of concern and alarm. She took a deep breath, and said "We're not who you think we are."

Professor McGonagall looked even more startled at this declaration, exchanging an apprehensive look with Snape. "What on earth do you mean?" she asked anxiously.

Sam sighed and seemed to struggle to find the words to use. "We know Grant personally," she said carefully. "Actually, he was dating Caroline for a while. At that time, he was not yet a vampire. When he discovered the truth about us, he tried to take advantage of us. He was after power, obviously. We could keep him at bay easily, but once he became a vampire he was so much stronger. He started to gather followers."

Sam paused in contemplation again, causing Ron to growl in frustration. "Who the bloody hell are you?" he demanded. He cringed when Hermione slapped the back of his head. He looked over at her, meeting her furious, disapproving glare. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "Please continue."

Sam glanced back at her sisters, obviously uncertain of how to proceed. "This will be really hard to believe," Jenna said. "We are descended from the Sirens."

Silence followed this statement. Finally Harry said "Er... What?" Snape rolled his eyes.

"I've read about Sirens in Greek Mythology," Hermione said, her gaze shifting between the Freeman sisters in speculation. "They were said to be a cross between women and birds. They would lure sailors to crash their ships into the rocks of the cliff with their song." After a pause she added "I've never read anything about them producing children."

Jenna nodded, looking unsurprised. "Our existence has been closely guarded," she said. "We are Sirens, but we are also witches."

"How did that happen?" Hermione asked. "The Siren's were all female, and anyone who got near their island was lured there by their song. Their ships would have been destroyed. Unless they rode brooms," Hermione added.

"The only man, that we know of, to make it to that island was deaf," Caroline spoke up. She blushed slightly as everyone focused on her. "He was a wizard and no one really knows how he managed to seduce one of the Sirens. Perhaps he was viewed as a sort of pet for them," she said with a little shrug. "In any case, they allowed him to remain long enough for a child to be born. Eventually, he left the island with the child."

Harry glanced at Hermione, unsure of what to think of all this. "There are a lot of holes in that story," he said carefully, his expression apologetic.

Caroline sighed, weariness evident on her face. "We know," she agreed. "It was so long ago and so much of our history was lost. Many people were obliviated and records were destroyed to protect this secret."

Hermione looked as if the thought of destroying records was deeply unsettling. "Why go to such lengths to keep it secret?" she asked. "You've lost nearly all of your history."

"Because, it's not safe for them," said Andy, stepping forward with a frown. "They have all the abilities of regular wizards, but they have other powers at their disposal that others would never be able to master. Didn't you feel it tonight at the Hideaway?"

Hermione and Snape looked at one another, each feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Their music was very..." Hermione searched her mind for an adequate word.

"Compelling," Snape suggested quietly. Hermione nodded in fervent agreement.

"They weren't even trying," Andy proclaimed, his admiration for the Freemans showing clearly in his enthusiasm. "That was just a taste. Their song can have such overwhelming power. If they wanted to, they could pick up where their ancestors left off, luring men to their deaths. Music is a magic of it's own, but when wielded by these three..." His voice trailed off as he looked at the sisters.

"So, where do you come in?" Harry asked him.

"Andy is the Guardian," Sam replied with a smile. "Guardians are very carefully selected. We have to be able to trust them completely. There was more at one time, but the number was limited many generations ago." She grinned and added "Sirens have trust issues, for obvious reasons. The lure of power is a huge temptation."

"So I was chosen as their Guardian," Andy said "to guard their secrets, protect them and recruit more guardians if they are in more danger than I can handle. I'd like to say otherwise, but a hoard of vampires and their power crazed vampire leader may be beyond my skill," he added with a smile. His smile faltered when he looked around at all of the dumbfounded expressions.

"I realize this is information overload," Caroline said quietly, looking around at her friends and co-workers. "I honestly understand any discomfort with all of this." She looked at her sisters, who gave her a quick nod in unison. "We're going to step outside for a few minutes. This sort of openness is a kind of new to us, and it's a little exhausting. That will give you some privacy to talk. We can set up another meeting for a later date if you like. Just let us know." She moved toward the door, followed by her sisters. She paused and looked back at the headmistress. "Professor McGonagall, I will be resigning my post. I'm so sorry for the misrepresentation." With that said, she swiftly walked out the door.

Harry rubbed his temples and looked around at everyone else. "I'm not sure what I expected," he said "but it certainly wasn't that."

"Indeed," Snape agreed, looking distinctly ruffled. He hated being caught off guard. He didn't think he'd ever been so blind-sided before.

Ginny cleared her throat nervously. "Did anybody else get the impression that Andy would obliviate everyone of us in a heartbeat if we were less than accepting of this?" she said quietly.

Hermione nodded but looked a bit less concerned. "Honestly, I would expect nothing less," she admitted. "It's his duty to protect them. If he felt that we could betray or harm them in any way, I'd think less of him if he didn't wipe our memories." Her gaze settled on Snape as she pondered. "The situation must be terribly dire for them to breach their own security like that. I don't even want to imagine what Grant thinks to accomplish by gaining power over them."

"So now we must to decide how we are to proceed," Snape said simply, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. In his opinion, there was little choice in the matter.


End file.
